


Let You Go

by dreamnotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Flashback, Healing, Hopeful Ending, House Party, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No One Actually Gets Drunk Though, Post-Break Up, dtao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamnotfound/pseuds/dreamnotfound
Summary: Dream gets dragged along to a party he doesn't want to go to, and just so happens to walk into the one person he doesn't want to see.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Of course this had to happen.

Out of all the places George could be right now, he just so happened to be at the party Sapnap dragged him to.

He had already been hesitant about going out, he really didn't want to. but at the same time he knew how much it would mean to Sapnap if he tagged along with him, so he agreed.

But this was quite literally the worst case scenario. It was the worst thing that could happen to him today.

The first thing he saw was the exact reason he didn't leave his apartment for forever.

Dream pulled on Sapnap's sleeve immediately when he caught a glance of George.

"I- Sapnap, he's here." Dream whispered-yelled, the music was booming through speakers, making it nearly impossible to understand each other. 

Sapnap looked at Dream with a questioning look, not quite catching on. "Who do you mean?" 

Dream cocked his head to the side, towards the spot George was downing whatever was in his cup and laughing with some joke another bloke made. 

"Who do you think."

Sapnap scanned across the room with a question in gaze before he went as stiff as Dream.

"Ohh- shit, dude. I didn't know he'd be here." Sapnap placed a hand on Dream's shoulder, the shorter of the two hitching his shoulders up in shame. "You wanna get out of here, then?"

Dream tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. He tried to remind himself that whatever happened, happened months ago, he should be over it by now.

He promised Sapnap he was over George by now.

Dream stood up straighter, Sapnap's hand dropping off his shoulders, and nodded slightly. "I'll be fine."

The black haired male lightened up again and threw his hand against Dream's back. "That's the spirit!" he giggled. 

"But seriously, if you want to get out of here, just tell me." Sapnap shot him a sympathetic smile. 

"I will," Dream replied. "You can go already," he waved Sapnap off dismissively. "I'll probably get myself something to drink."

Sapnap raised an eyebrow as if to question if he was sure. The taller just waved at him again. "I wouldn't want to keep you babysitting me, go have fun." 

Sapnap started to walk backwards, still unsure whether he should trust Dream on his word this time. "Go!", he commanded with a smile, while Sapnap turned around and jogged towards a group of people Dream wasn't familiar with.

He took another breath to calm himself down. The buzz in his gut has slightly died down now, a little warmth left on his face.

He can do this, he came here to let loose. He can do that. It shouldn't be that hard.

Dream shuffled out of the narrow hallway that was starting to fill up with new people, bumping into several of them on his way towards the kitchen. With a lot of manoeuvring he got through the crowd of people blocking his way, and ended up where he wanted to be.

There were cups scattered across the kitchen islands. Alcohol seemed spilled across every single surface and even on places of the floor, the whole place reeking of alcohol and the fruity syrups it got mixed with. 

He opened the fridge and got himself a can of something with cranberry. The light of the fridge didn't seem to cooperate and Dream didn't want to be obnoxious by turning on the light in the kitchen, since all the lights across every floor seemed to be either turned off or dimmed.

Drawing all the attention towards him. It would be the last thing he wanted right now, he needed some time to recollect himself.

The soft hiss of the can opening was familiar. He smelled the drink before realising he definitely drank it before. He almost downed it in one go, until a voice interrupted him.

"Never realised you could drink that fast." 

Dream froze up until he put the drink down, making eye contact with the one who told him that.

He sighed with relief when it was Wilbur standing on the other side of the counters, alone, and not with the British man he wants to avoid.

"Jezus, you scared the crap out of me."

Wilbur laughed. "Sorry, are you good?" Dream nodded. "For a second I thought you were gonna start choking on that."

He wants to laugh at the joke, but can't bring himself to. It seems as if the slightly taller male catches on, and changes the subject. 

"I was checking if there were any stranded drunks out here." Wilbur was now rummaging through the fridge, taking a clear bottle out of it, and opening it with the back of a fork he took out of a drawer. "It wouldn't be the first time I dragged some black-out drunk away from the kitchen."

Dream huffed. "Don't worry, I know my limits." Wilbur nodded in response as he took a sip of his drink.

"Most of us do, it's whether or not you respect them that makes the difference." The curly haired brunette walks out after giving Dream a knowing wink, leaving him dumbfounded.

He doesn't know what Wilbur meant by that.

Dream shrugs it off and chugs down the remains of his drink. After crumpling the can, he throws it into the sink where several other empty cans have piled up. He whispers a small sorry to whoever lives here and will have to clean this mess, but at the same time he figures if they can host a party, they can be responsible for cleaning the mess up later too.

He looks for a bottle of whatever Wilbur took with him. Once he grabs it and opened it with the same fork the taller had shoved to the side earlier, Dream made his way out of the kitchen, back towards the music and people.

It was truly a mess. A couple was heavily making out on the couch, other pairs were basically grinding against each other in plain sight, while a group of people were playing drunk Yenga, and some girls were sitting on the floor in a circle, most likely gossiping about whatever was deemed important that week.

Dream scanned the room twice, no sight of George to be seen. Now he's starting to wonder wether he hallucinated him being here at all, before he remembered Sapnap saw him as well. 

He noticed the sliding door that lead to the yard was opened, and strode towards it. 

A small group of people were huddled in corner, smoking, while some others were talking on the garden chairs. 

A few people must have jumped in the pool, some of them completely drenched. 

He could hear Sapnap's boisterous laughing come from his left, his best friend being one of the people who jumped in the pool not too long ago.

He looks around again, no sign of George.

He's relieved, for a second. His stomach drops.

Until he hears someone talk behind him, asking if he can pass through, unmistakably George, and looks back at him. The second green eyes connect with muddy brown, he can't help but get sent back to three months ago.

-

_"I don't think this is working out."_

_George had said it so softly, so tenderly when the both of them were sitting on the couch, Dream might have never even heard it._

_The comfortable couch suddenly felt sticky against his legs, the room becoming too hot and too cold at the same time, and the sunshine seeping in past the curtains suddenly seemed inappropriate._

_The two of them had woken up and messed around, showered together and ate breakfast. They decided to watch one of their favourite movies for the seventh time, until George spoke words that would leave Dream in pieces for several weeks, if not months on end._

_Sometimes he wishes he never heard George say them. Maybe the shorter wouldn't have the courage to repeat them, and they wouldn't have fallen apart._

_But he did, and it broke him._

_"What?" he asked in disbelief. His stomach dropped, his hand started fidgeting, and he couldn't stop the crack in his voice._

_"I think we should split up," George said. He looked empty, as if the words he was saying weren't coming out of his mouth._

_Dream was usually good at seeing what was happening in someone's head, but George had always been the exception._

_He thought he finally cracked it when he confessed, when they got together, about nine or ten months ago, but he seemed to be wrong._

_He thought he finally figured out how George worked. How he thought, how he loved, how he lived._

_He was wrong._

_"Why?" Dream couldn't do more than answer in short questions. He didn't see this coming, they were fine just minutes ago._

_He thought they were fine._

_Last night he was peppering George with kisses across his entire body, the shorter laughing and kissing back, and the next morning, it all fell apart. It was as if it never happened in the first place._

_"I-" George couldn't give him a proper answer._

_He never was good with words._

_"I have to leave."_

_George was standing up from the couch, but Dream followed suit._

_He held onto George's wrist as quickly as he could, and pulled him back._

_"Why?"_

_It was all he could say. He was confused and hurt. He couldn't bring himself to say any coherent sentence except for this one, and decided he was going to get an answer or he wouldn't let the other leave._

_"Let me go." George didn't sound angry. He sounded just as defeated as Dream, and couldn't provide the answer Dream needed._

_"You owe me an explanation!"_  
_Dream's hand dropped, but he was ready to latch onto his wrist if he started walking again._

_George shook his head. "I don't owe you anything."_

_"What did I do? I can fix it! I promise I'll try-" Dream was starting to ramble._

_"It's not like that."_

_Dream's legs started to shake. "Was I not enough?" he choked out._

_George's eyebrows knotted together in pity. He almost reached up to cup his face, until letting he decided against it and let them drop._

_"This- it's not like that."_

_Dream was never good at controlling his emotions, both of them knew that. So when he shouted the next question, it didn't come as a surprise._

_"Then what is it? You can't just leave!"_

_George sighed again. "It's- this was a mistake, Dream." the shorter didn't want to cry, not now. He hated crying, especially in a situation like this. "All of this never should've happened."_

_It only drove the taller further with how calm George seemed to be about the situation. "Was everything a mistake?"_

_George faced Dream for the first time this whole day, and nodded._

_He couldn't hold himself back anymore._

_Dream flopped back on the couch, his arm slung over his face and started sobbing._

_George sat on the foot of the couch._

_"Look- I'm sorry, this just wasn't-"_

_Dream cut him off. "Was this all a game to you?" He glared back at him._

_"Of course not! I just," George lingered for a few seconds, but couldn't come up with something to finish his sentence with._

_"Did you ever even love me?"_

_Dream knew it was a cruel question to ask. It had taken George months to tell Dream that he loved him._

_Dream was doubting whether he meant it or not._

_George was silent for a few beats._

_"I don't know."_

_The taller could've sworn he physically could feel his heart fall into shambles, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut and threw him off a cliff._

_He curled further into himself when he could hear the front door open and close, George presumably having left him there._

_He was alone._

_George had left him._

_He probably would've understood if e saw it coming. He would've known how to cope._

_But the sound of the door closing and George telling him he doesn't know whether he loved him or not kept repeating in his head, until late at night, until he couldn't tell what time it was._

_Dream eventually passed out from exhaustion on the couch._

_He woke up shaking several times before crying himself back to sleep, even getting up once to take a painkiller against his throbbing headache, but always went back to the couch._

_Going to the bedroom felt wrong, he didn't want to sleep there without George. It was their bedroom, not just his._

_He hadn't slept alone in months._

_He repeated the cycle of sleeping and waking up abruptly for god knows how long, until the front door opened again._

_Dream was knocked out on the couch after another draining hour of crying, and didn't hear the door unlock._

_George was here to pick up his stuff._

_The smaller kicked his shoes off and hung his coat, a box and two bags being left outside the door of the apartment entrance._

_He was here to pick up his stuff, he reminded himself._

_Dream wasn't the only one who felt miserable all week. George just found it easier to push his emotions down._

_He pushed them away, and didn't have to deal with them._

_Until the realisation of what he did set in._

_He had ruined everything, out of impulse, out of his insecurities, and now he had to face Dream._

_Even though they never officially moved in together, George had been staying at Dream's apartment for the last four months._

_All of his clothes were here, his toiletries, basically all of his belongings._

_He even brought his computer with him at a certain point, and set it up in the living room._

_He wasn't ready for the heart-wrenching sight of Dream curled up to himself on the same couch he left him a week ago. George almost ran towards him to hug him, to kiss him, to apologise._

_But he didn't._

_Dream looked pale, and his cheeks were tear streaked. His hair was messy and greasy, and George could smell the sweat from trashing in his sleep a little too well._

_George ran a bath for Dream while preparing something to eat for him. He opened one of the cracker packages and spread some Nutella over them, he knew Dream liked it the most._

_He may have fucked up, terribly, but he still cares._

_In his own fucked up way._

_The bread was hard from laying on the counter for a week untouched, and George got concerned by seeing nothing else from the fridge missing except a bottle of water he found next to the couch Dream was sleeping on, accompanied by a pack of painkillers._

_Dream eventually awoke with a startle, looking around, and seeing George waltz around in their kitchen._

_He looked at him, for a few seconds, until George turned around._

_"Oh, Dream.." he said._

_Dream wasn't sure if George was there or if he was still asleep._

_"I wanted to drop off the keys and well- take my stuff- but,"_

_Oh._

_Dream suddenly realised he was painfully awake._

_George wasn't coming back, what was he thinking?_

_He wished George would stay._

_He wanted to beg for George to stay. To reconsider._

_But he didn't._

_"I ran you a bath, you need to get cleaned up. Here, eat this first,"_  
_George set down the plate with crackers on the coffee table. "And then go get in the bath, it's too hot still anyway."_

_Dream didn't say anything._

_He just grabbed a cracker and bit in it. It was the second he started chewing that he realised how hungry he really was, and almost took it down in one go._

_Before he knew it his plate was empty, and he set it aside again._

_When he tried to get up though, his legs wobbled and gave out almost immediately._

_With a second try, stabilising himself first before walking, he got himself on the go._

_His head was spinning and he still wasn't quite sure wether he was awake or not, but at least the painful jabbing in his stomach had subdued._

_George came out of their bedroom with a box, but Dream didn't cry. He didn't do anything. He just nodded and made his way towards the bathroom._

_George had put his favourite soap in it. Of course._

_Dream sat down and almost directly went down under, something he liked to do ever since he was a kid._

_He went down under and pretended he was the only person in the world for as long as he could hold his breath, until he had been to come back up, and he had to realise the world wasn't revolving around him, and not everything went the way he wanted it to._

_He figured when he was a kid he probably just enjoyed pretending to be a fish._

_After half an hour of soaking in the bath, he started to tremble because of the temperature drop, and started to wash his hair._

_The shower head felt like too much, it was sort of painful._

_He speeds up, so he can get out._

_When he finally gets out, he stares at the water draining before he starts drying himself off._

_Dream tied the towel around his waist before staring at himself in the mirror._

_He had bags underneath his eyes despite of him sleeping for the majority of the week, and he looked paler than he ever did before._

_The Florida sun gave him some sort of permanent tan, but after laying on a couch for a week, not eating, moving or getting fresh air, it seemed to have taken a toll._

_He messed with his hair and made his way towards the bedroom reluctantly, wanting to pick out something new to wear._

_When he walked in he saw George picking out his clothes out of the mess that was their shared closet, ducking his head and mumbling 'sorry' as soon as he saw Dream come in with just a towel around his waist._

_Before that, he would mock Dream for wanting to show off._

_Now, he was embarrassed._

_Dream seemed to finally have accepted that this is how it was going to be._

_George wasn't coming back, he was leaving. He was taking his stuff, and leaving._

_But he didn't cry._

_After pulling on his clothes and draping his towel back over the bathtub, Dream looked back on the couch he had laid on for days._

_He knew he wasn't over George, but he got a bit further. He took a tiny step._

_He doubted he would ever be, but it was a beginning that he got off the couch._

_He will never get over George._

-

  
Past him was right.

He was definitely not over George, and doubted he ever would be.

The second they locked eyes again, it was as if Dream was back to laying on that couch, crying his eyes out.

But at the same time it was like the first time they met, a spark that lit up inside him, a flicker of hope. The butterflies in his stomach came back to life.

"Oh- hey." George looked at Dream in a way that the taller couldn't figure out what he was thinking, he hated that the most. His tone was flat, and it scared him.

It reminded him of when he saw him last.

Dream hated not knowing what George was thinking.

"Hey!" Dream didn't mean to sound so peppy. He hadn't even realised it, but a part of him was happy to see him again. Some stupid fucked up part of him, had hope. That maybe, just maybe, they can fix this.

He hadn't heard from George in months, it's only natural he's happy to see him again. Was he really supposed to be this happy?

Dream's peppy tone seemed to switch something up in George, he lit up too. Dream's stomach settled.

"So, what brings you here?" George starts walking back inside, trying to get away from the crowded doorway. 

Dream trailed along, following him into the kitchen, where he stood mere minutes ago, desperately trying to avoid the one he was following towards it now.

"Sapnap dragged me out here. Said something about me needing to stop slumping around all day, I didn't quite pay attention." 

George huffed a laugh, and Dream could've sworn it was like the first time they met. The way his stomach bubbled was bittersweet.

"Glad to see you out and about, even if those are the circumstances." George said.

Both of them made eye contact again, and Dream could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

The shy smile George had on his face, clearly testing the waters, was the same one when Dream was telling horrible pick-up lines to test how George would react towards them.

"Yeah, it took me a while." Dream sighed. "But you won't get rid of me so easily."

George let out an actual laugh this time.

"I'm glad, truly."

He could feel his stomach doing flips, he was getting his hopes up. But the tone that George spoke in made him believe every word he said.

He could tell Dream that he loved him right now, and he'd believe George.

Despite everything that happened, Dream would forgive him in a heartbeat if it meant getting back what they had before that.

If it meant getting George back, he would do it again.

"So, what have you been up to?" George asked.

Dream knew he should've left the second George asked that.

But he didn't.

"You know the YouTube thing?"

George nodded. Of course he knew.

"Well, I think I'm actually getting a hang of the whole algorithm thing."

George looked surprised. "You did? That's insane!"

"Yeah! It wasn't that hard, either. I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner." 

George pushed against his arm slightly. "I knew you could do it."

Dream can feel it. His heart beating faster, his gut yelling at him to get out of there, to call Sapnap, but he ignores it. He lets himself have this.

"What about you?" he asks instead.

George shrugged. "Been coding some plugins, nothing too extravagant. It's mediocre at best."

"Well, if you've improved at least a tiny bit from what I saw last, you can barely call that mediocre." Dream joked.

George have him a playful shove back. "Hey!" 

Both of them laughed.

Their eyes locked again, and Dream could've sworn he saw the same twinkle in George's eyes.

The same little bit of hope like when they first met. 

Dream allowed himself to hope, that maybe, everything could be alright.

I'm not letting you go this time, Dream thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha.. so about that sequel,, its now a multi chapter fic.

That night, Dream went home with butterflies and hope in this stomach.

He clung to the bits of hope he had, desperately trying to not grin widely when he flopped back on his bed. Suddenly he didn’t feel the pit in his stomach that would remind him that this was once  _ their _ bed, not just his. But now he has hopes for George to wake up next to him again.

He had hope.

But when he woke up in the early afternoon, the pit settled again, and he didn't want to get out of bed. The smiling and giggling from last night almost seemed inappropriate, and he feels embarrassment flush over him. 

_ Why was he being so happy over someone who already left him once? Why wouldn’t he do it again? _

Dream had an internal battle with himself, whether he should pretend he never saw George at that party, or to take the opportunity with both hands. He doesn’t know.

He pushed a pillow over his face and groaned loudly into it, knuckles whitening at the grip on the poor thing. He felt idiotic for thinking that maybe everything would go back like the way it was before.

He kept his pillow there until he heard his phone ring. With a scramble he grabs it off his nightstand, silently thanking his past self for at least being smart enough to plug it into the charger. The phone displays Sapnap calling him, and reluctantly picks up.

“Dream! Where’d you go last night?” Sapnap seemed worried. He realised he sort of just left Sapnap without warning when he started to get drowsy.

Dream laughed. “What, I told you I could manage myself. I just went home.”

“You could’ve warned me, you know!” Sapnap sighed. “I was looking all over for you, but George told me you left.”

The name made Dream flinch. He remembers how he had talked to George the entire night about nothing and everything.

“Oh, yeah.” he didn’t quite know how to respond to that.

“You didn’t, you didn’t do anything, did you?” Sapnap asked, his voice wary.

The blonde’s eyes widened, “What!” he shakes his head violently before realising Sapnap can't see him. “Of course not,” he pushed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “who do you take me for?!” he exclaims.

Dream almost sees the way Sapnap holds his hands up in defense, a habit he’s picked up from him. “You never know, dude. You were drunk. I also wouldn't put it past you.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Dream was getting irritated now.

“I’m just joking, calm down.” Sapnap told him. “Did you talk to him at all?”

Dream took a deep shaky breath. “Yeah, I did.”

“You did?!”

“Yeah. Nothing special, though. We were just joking around, and talking about life and shit.” Dream shrugged.

“Just like that?”

“Yes, Sapnap. Just like that.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

Curse Sapnap for his boldness. Dream stays silent for a few beats.

“..I don’t know.”

“Do you want to?”

Dream groans. “Stop asking me all these questions-“

“It's a big deal!”

“It really isn't-“

“Dream.” Sapnap said firmly. “I dragged you to that party  _ because _ you were still moping around because of him. You refused to sleep in your own bed for months, for fucks sake! Waltzing up to someone and just talking to them as if they never did anything isn't exactly something a lot of people do.” 

Dream took in a sharp breath. 

“Is it bad I want to see him again?” he croaked out in a small voice, his eyes on the verge of tears.

Sapnap sighed again. “Of course not, Dream. I just don’t want for history to repeat itself.”

“It wont.” Dream doesn’t know whether he’s reassuring himself or his best friend. He wipes the wetness from his eyes, he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

“Listen,” Sapnap starts, “I know you like him. You never really properly got over him, and I don’t know if George did, either. This isn’t a thing people do, Dream.”

“I know,” he responds.

“This either is the best or worst decision of your life, no matter if you decide to meet with him again or not.”

“I’m aware.”

“This either ends in flames-“

Dream cuts him off, getting impatient from his sappy monologue. “Yes, can you get to the point?”

“I just want you to promise you’ll trust me, Dream. Don’t close yourself off again.”

“I’ll try.” he says, and it’s a promise.

“Okay, now go call him up or something. Talk things over, get every question out of your head before starting over again. Don’t want bad blood and all that shit.” 

Dream giggles. “Since when did you become a relationship expert? Poetic piece of shit.”

“That’s what happens when I hear my best friend cry about some loser on a daily basis. Get yourself together.”

The taller lets out a wheeze, and lets his hand rest against his forehead. “Too soon!”

On the other end of the line he can hear Sapnap laugh too, and it fills him with reassurance.

_ He can do this, and Sapnap has his back. _

“I’ll call him- uh, do you have his number?”

“Dream are you serious-“

“You’re the one who deleted it from my phone!”

“Because you wouldn't stop checking your old messages!”

“You could’ve just deleted the conversation.”

Sapnap huffs. “You know you would’ve just started texting him or even worse, calling him, if it was still in your phone.”

“Touche.” Dream admits.

“I’ll send it over. Tell me how it goes, alright?”

“I will.”

He hears the beep, signalling that Sapnap hung up, and watches their texts until he gets sent a number. He hovers over it for a few seconds.

_ Fuck it,  _ he thinks, and saves the contact under ‘George’. 

But now comes the hard part. Should he call? Or just text? He figures texting would be the easiest, he would be less likely to make an absolute mess out of himself. He could actually think about what to say instead of rambling on for half an hour.

So he starts typing. And deleting. And typing again, before deleting.

He doesn't know  _ what  _ he should say. What if George regretted it? Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He probably shouldn’t. But at the same time, he’d regret it later no matter what he decided. 

Even when they dont get together again, Dream needs answers. He deserves it after all of the shit George put him through.

_ 2:47 pm _

hey, I was wondering if you’re still up for talking a bit more about stuff? 

Dream looked at the message. it wasn’t exactly perfect, maybe a little passive aggressive, but it’ll do.

_ [George] 2:48 pm _

Sure, I have time today

That is if you want to meet up today, I can make time for another day if that works better

_ 2:48 pm _

today works fine, where’d you wanna meet?

_ [George] 2:48 pm _

Michael’s? 

Should work the best, it isn't too far from where you live.

_ 2:49 pm _

I know, I can be there in half an hour?

_ [George] 2:50 pm _

Works for me. See you there

_ 2:50 pm _

see you there

Dream’s hands are sweaty after the conversation, and he feels the nerves settling into his stomach. Michael’s. 

The two of them had been there a lot. Dream remembers the time he would smear whipped cream on the shorters face, while he yelps in protest. Dream would laugh uncontrollably while George would pout in annoyance, but his eyes would always glare at him fondly.

Dream remembered the first time he told George he didn't like coffee and preferred hot chocolate.

The brunet had looked at him as if he just committed a murder or something.

“What the fuck,” was all that George said. It sent Dream into another fit of giggles, causing some of the people around him to glare at him for being so loud, but neither of them cared.

He caught himself smiling softly at the memories.

He gets off the bed and heads towards the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes, nothing too formal, but decent enough.

George will just show up in a hoodie and jeans anyway.

The hot water of the shower relaxes the muscles he didn’t even realise were tense. His hands massage the shampoo into his hair, and he thinks back to when he would wash George’s instead. The shorter one made a fuss about it one day, wanting to do the same for Dream, but not quite being able to reach him properly without it being uncomfortable. 

With a shake of his head he shook off the thoughts, he would already have a hard enough time seeing George in person when he wasn't borderline drunk.

The rest of the shower he desperately tried to focus on getting clean. Once he rinsed off completely he shuffled out of the shower carefully and ruffled a towel on his hair, drying off his upper body before wrapping the towel around his waist.

He did what he usually did. Rake through his hair with his hands and pushing it back to dry. Then he’d get his toothbrush and start to brush his teeth. After that, he’d basically be completely dry, and started getting dressed.Underwear, socks, a plain white shirt, a grey hoodie and jeans were slipped on quickly before he turned off the light and made his way towards his bedroom before he ran back to put on deodorant.

He checks the time on his phone, if he left now, he’d be a few minutes early. Perfect timing.

He picked up his wallet, keys and phone from the nightstand, where he left them the night before. In the hallway, he debates whether he should wear a jacket or not, and decides against it. He ties the laces of his shoes and locks the door behind him, taking a deep breath before leaving.

_ He can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos n comments, it rlly helps me to keep writing!! <3


End file.
